


The North Wind and The Sun

by Fooeyburr



Series: Helios [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Weirdmageddon, mentions of torture, that was pretty much the whole idea of this thing, there's a sequel for this btw, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooeyburr/pseuds/Fooeyburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a break from torturing Ford in front of his friends, Bill offers the man another way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North Wind and The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a simple Tumblr drabble that later sprouted a gloriously smutty sequel called The Fall of Icarus. Read this little thing first and follow the trail to the next one, that's where all the good stuff happens!

Between countless electric shocks and the passing of time he'd long lost track of, he had already become unaware of pain. His brain seemed to have shut down the part of itself that was capable of registering the alerting signs of physical harm, and now all he vaguely sensed was the violent convulsions that wrecked his body after each shock, and the pulsating heatwaves hammering his insides nauseatingly. Judging from his bleary double vision, he was already verging on losing consciousness, yet still somehow held onto this reality by the ear-piercing laughter of Bill and his Henchmaniacs echoing all around the room.

"All right, guys, I think it's time for a little intermission!" cackled Bill right next to him. "The hero of the show needs a minute to catch his breath. Ain't that right, Fordsy?" A hand patted his slightly charred hair, causing its burnt smell to fill his nose and mouth. "Drinks and snacks are served at the counter. Bring your own plate! That means you, Teeth!"

While the gang of freaks slowly moved to the side of the room, Bill floated a little closer to Ford and watched as his convulsions gradually came to a halt and his body fell limp. "So! Feel like talking yet?" The cheerful comment earned a barely audible grunt from the chained man. 

"May I take that as a yes?" the triangle asked haughtily. Ford struggled to get his vision back in focus and glared furiously at Bill, who squinted. "Huh, so no then. Suit yourself. I promise we'll get there eventually... One way or the other." Looking thoughtful, his tormentor hovered behind his back, and he flinched as he felt fingers settle on the nape of his neck, unmoving.

"You're doing nice work in keeping the audience entertained, I'll give you that. But how's it going for you, Six? Uncomfortable? Agonizing? Feel like passing out just to make it stop? I wonder how much more of this you can take." A thumb drew a couple of gentle strokes along his vertebra. "Just kidding, you'll still endure plenty. I can always smack you awake by force if you faint. And we're gonna keep doing this until your lungs are filled with smoke and all of your clothes are burnt to dust." Suddenly the hand's grip tightened painfully, and the demon's smooth surface glowing with heat pressed against his upper back. "Then I'll take you back to the penthouse, and we can continue from where we left off."

Despite being limp from exhaustion, Ford couldn't help but shudder at the vivid memory of what had taken place at Bill's suite earlier. "I really liked the way you looked in that collar, you know." Bill's voice had now lowered into a husky, uncharacteristic whisper, one that was meant for his ears only. "It'd be a shame not to put it into a better use. This time, I think I'll make you wear only that." A hand traveled up the side of Ford's neck, feeling his pulse that was quickly picking up, and found its way to cup his cheek. "I'm gonna make you crawl, Stanford Pines. I'll put you down on your knees and drag you across the room until you scream and sob like the pitiful little animal that you are. Then I'll tie you to my bed and show you exactly what my physical form is capable of." 

A third hand traced the arch of his lower back and began sliding slowly up his spine. "I can assure you it'll surpass anything you could ever imagine... Even the dirtiest little dreams you've ever had of the two of us are a walk in the park compared to what I've got up my figurative sleeve." Bill's eyelashes fluttered against Ford's ear, accompanied by a breathy chuckle. "You'll be completely shattered by the time we're done, Fordsy. I'll turn you into a begging, drooling mess, and that's not even the beginning of it. I will mark and own every single inch of your skin until you're unrecognizable to others as well as yourself, and you'll never know anything the same way again. You will bow to me and worship me like you used to, and I'll make sure nothing will ever hurt you. Wouldn't you like that?"

Ford was shaking now. 

"Of course", Bill continued murmuring, "if you no longer feel up for this whole torture business, we can skip that part and move to the penthouse without further ado. For the smallest price... Just tell me what I want to know, and I can realize all of your dreams, every one of them, and even more than that. So... Do we have a deal?"

"No! NO!" Ford finally managed to stammer raspily through his dried throat. "You, you must be out of your mind if you think I - no, Bill! _Never_!"

The hands retreated immediately, and the heat against his back disappeared. Bill floated in front of him, staring at him with visible annoyance, which, however, soon flickered back into his usual sneer. "Your choice, smart guy. Although I have a hunch you won't be feeling so smart in a bit. Hey fellas, the show's back on! Dammit, Teeth, what did I say about the plates?"

As the Henchmaniacs cheered at the start of the second act and Bill rubbed his hands together in excited preparation, Ford squeezed his eyes shut and silently hated himself for the tiniest bit of regret lingering in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
